


Worthy

by Dombihugi



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dombihugi/pseuds/Dombihugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is lamenting in the desert after Episode 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

Michael sat in the desert for hours or for days; he lost count of it. The rare tears of an angel were falling on the sand and disappeared in the heat, but the shocking pain was still there. First he tried to convince himself that he didn’t know what he was doing, but that wasn’t true. It was in his nature to remember everything. So he could play back every detail of his rage, every blow and even Becca’s last words, when she said that she did it for them. Them. Michael wasn’t sure if there was any „them” at all. Deep inside he knew there was, at least from his side there was, and though maybe he will never understand Becca’s motives completely, he felt that her feelings were honest too. It did hurt so much more this way. 

He looked down to the hand that killed Becca. He wanted to breake every single knuckle-bone in it to make the pain of it overrule the pain in his heart. He felt the urge to switch back to his old self so that he wouldn’t scream in horror. He tried to revive the cold and ruthless warrior of the old days to help him not to feel. Michael took deep breaths as his tears dried out. Maybe Becca wasn’t worthy of his trust. No, the humans were not worthy at all. Yes, it sounded better this way. But just a little.

And then there was an other stab in his chest. He almost killed Alex too. His brain played back the scene so vividly as if he was there again. He saw the wounded look in Alex’s eyes that reflected his own pain. And he could sense something else too. Alex was sorry for him. After all Michael did to the people and to him, Alex still trusted him and was sorry that he had to see him like that. The archangel thought back of Alex’s trustful naivety when he hadn’t believed Gabriel’s words about Michael’s past. He could feel that if returned to Alex now, the boy would accept him again. And this made it even worse. Michael was disgusted by himself and didn’t want to take the risk of slipping back into being the cold killer again. So he was certain now that Alex was worthy of those tattoos, but he wasn’t sure about himself being worthy to serve the one who is bearing his Father’s words. But if they want to save mankind, Alex will need his help and Michael will need Alex’s trust even more to keep himself sane.


End file.
